


Repercussions

by Darkestsiren



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: A little angst, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Love, M/M, Responsibility, Tenderness, learning, pleasure - Freeform, post Kings Rising, these boys are eating me alive, this is just laurent learning a much needed lesson about love and relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: After Damen is stabbed by his traitorous brother, Laurent learns a much needed lesson about what it means to be in love, and in a relationship. And Nikandros is salty. Of course.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> These two just won't let me go so here's another one shot for you. I hope you like it. ;-)

Laurent sank down on the bed beside Damianos, almost timid in his movements. Damen had been in and out of consciousness for the last few days, fighting blood loss and possible infection, his wound slowly stitching itself together. Paschal had assured him that Damen would be fine but Laurent couldn’t help the ball of dread in his stomach. The thought of losing Damen was…

… unthinkable. 

He wove slim, pale fingers into Damen’s larger, darker ones and brought his hand up, pressing Damen’s heated skin to his lips.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered, ashamed. He looked down at the peaceful expression on Damen’s face, a face he’d conjured in his mind on countless lonely nights, particularly the night he’d spent in chains, locked in the dungeons of the Ios palace at his uncle’s behest, believing it to be his last. Damen seemed so innocent like this, so new. So very precious. Laurent drew a finger lightly over his brow, lifting his black hair away so he could lean in and kiss his warm forehead. “Please.”

The last few days had been interminable. There were an incomprehensible number of things to attend to, yet all Laurent wanted to do was sit here, in this room, praying for Damen to awaken, pressing soft touches into his hands, his forehead, his cheeks. Anywhere he felt allowed. 

The door opened quietly, preceded by a polite knock. Laurent ignored it. A servant no doubt, with fresh linens, or food, or to open the doors to the balcony to let the afternoon sunlight in.

It wasn’t until he became aware that someone was watching him that Laurent looked up. Nikandros was staring at him with an almost comically troubled look on his sour face. Laurent raised one golden brow and straightened his back, sighing inwardly. He didn’t have the energy for another round with the stubborn, suspicious Akielon. 

“Your Highness,” Nikandros said finally. “Forgive me. I didn’t know you were here.”

Laurent looked at Nikandros, considered an appropriate retort and discarded it. “Yes.” Simply. He returned his gaze to Damen’s face, realizing he still had Damen’s hand tightly grasped in his own, pressed to his chest.

Silence hung around them. Then, “You really do love him, don’t you?”

Laurent faced him then, chin high. There was no hiding from this now. Everyone knew what Laurent had done for Damen. And what Damen had done in return. Laurent gave Nikandros a curt nod before dropping his gaze again. 

Nikandros was silent. He shuffled forward a few steps. Laurent could feel his discomfort. 

“You don’t deserve him, you know,” Nikandros breathed. Laurent stiffened. There was protectiveness in Nikandros’s voice, and fear, but there was something else there too. Love. The unconditional love that bound true brothers. Laurent took the hurt inherent in his words, and his tone, and breathed. 

“I know.” 

Damen flinched slightly in his sleep, a brief frown creasing his brow before disappearing. Laurent smoothed it away, wondering what he was dreaming. If it was about him…

“No one does,” Nikandros said. “He’s…” He trailed off, laughing humorlessly. “He’s Damen,” he finished nonsensically. 

Laurent drew his fingertip along the length of Damen’s jaw and smiled. “Yes.”

“He’d burn the world down for you.”

Laurent startled at that, blue eyes flashing to Nikandros before he could stop them. 

Nikandros frowned, his mouth turning down hopelessly. “Don’t hurt him.” He held Laurent’s gaze a moment longer and then swept from the room. Laurent shivered, letting his back bow under the weight of Nikandros’s words, his warning. It was unnecessary. Laurent would never hurt Damen. It was a burden nonetheless. 

“He’s wrong, Laurent.”

Laurent jolted, facing Damen’s unaccountably open, worried eyes. Laurent knew what he meant. “He’s not.” Quietly.

Damen struggled to sit up but Laurent forced him back with an insistent hand on his shoulder. Eventually Damen gave up and flopped back down into the pillows, wincing. “He is.”

Laurent dropped his gaze to the sheets, cheeks heating despite his efforts at control. 

Gentle fingers lifted Laurent’s chin until he was forced to look at Damen. He tried to keep the shame off his face.

“Laurent.” Softly. “You deserve me,” he said. “You deserve love. You deserve every happiness, every joy, every pleasure. You deserve respect and friendship and your throne. You deserve everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Laurent closed his eyes, Damen’s word buffeting off him. He was horrified to realize that a lone tear had freed itself from one eye and was slowly sliding down his cheek. With an arm around his shoulders Damen drew him down and Laurent felt powerless to stop him. He didn’t want to stop him. He wanted to lose himself in Damen’s warm body and never emerge again. 

Damen wrapped his huge, warm arms around Laurent’s trembling body and pulled him in tight, heedless of his wound. 

When the shaking stopped Damen drew breath. “How could you do that?” he asked. Pained. His hands were soft on Laurent’s hair.

Laurent sat up. He didn’t look at Damen. 

Damen took Laurent’s hand in his. “Don’t you know what it would do to me to lose you?”

Laurent felt it in his whole body. He searched Damen’s face for some indication that this was a trick, a game, some cruel deception, even though he knew, in every part of him, that Damen would never do that. Could never do that. That it wasn’t in his nature. 

Laurent dropped his gaze, shame bright and hot on his face. “I.” He leaned down, buried his burning face in Damen’s neck. Again. “I suppose, I didn’t,” he admitted. 

Damen pressed Laurent into him, strong arms anchoring him. Safe. “And now?”

Laurent was silent, letting his feelings drift through him. He wasn’t used to anyone caring what happened to him. Wasn’t used to factoring another person into his calculations. He would have to change that, he realized. He wasn’t alone anymore. It was more strange than it should have been. “Now, I begin to understand.”

Damen hummed. His hand made a long circuit on Laurent’s back, light and warm. “Promise me,” he said. 

Laurent found it hard to breathe. 

“Promise me that you won’t ever consider a course of action that would end your life.” His voice broke at the end and Laurent felt it in his chest. Laurent pushed himself up, just enough to meet Damen’s eyes. They were dark and hopeful, the thread of pain sharp against the warmth. 

He felt his eyes prick. “You have my word.” Firm.

Damen titled his chin up and captured Laurent’s lips, sealing the oath. It was simple, a sweet brush of lips, and after Laurent pressed Damen back into the pillows and kissed him deeply, letting Damen’s fingers trail into his hair, under the hem of his jacket. Damen pulled at his shirt until he could lay hands on the skin of Laurent’s back, caressing slowly.

Laurent let himself breathe with it, hips instinctively rolling against the heat beneath him. 

“Laurent.” Barely a breath, into the skin at his neck. Laurent lifted his hips, slid a knee between Damen’s thighs, moved against him. Damen’s breath hitched and he gripped Laurent hard momentarily, forgetting himself. Heat flooded through Laurent’s body, numbing his mind. 

“Yes,” Laurent whispered, his lips turned against Damen’s temple. 

Damen started at the laces on the back of Laurent’s jacket, his fingers fumbling in his haste. Laurent stilled, slowly coming back to himself. 

“We can’t.” 

“I can’t,” Damen corrected. “You can.”

Laurent stilled. Felt his face crumple. “You would—” He swallowed. “I don’t… I don’t understand.”

Damen smiled gently. “Let me love you, Laurent.”

Laurent’s face burned. He clamped his eyes shut, forcing air into his lungs. “Damen, I… I want to share this.” Forced out.

Large fingers resumed their work, unlacing Laurent’s jacket slowly and Laurent opened his eyes, hesitant. Damen was smiling up at him, his eyes clear. Happy. Laurent felt light at the sight, untethered. He couldn’t think. 

“Touch me as I touch you,” Damen said softly, using his free hand to guide Laurent’s lips back to his. Laurent opened for his kiss, tasting Damen’s mouth hungrily. He twisted a hand behind himself, batted Damen’s hand away, and unlaced his jacket, sitting up to wrench it from his body and toss it to floor. Damen had started on his pants before it even hit the ground. Laurent pulled at his shirt laces until they were loose, then drew it over his head and flung it away. 

The color was high on Damen’s cheeks, ruddy and dark, his eyes gleaming. He was so beautiful. Laurent leaned back in for another kiss, licking along Damen’s lower lip. When Damen finished unlacing Laurent’s pants he used both hands to shove them down, graceless in his hurry. Laurent smiled into his lips and wiggled out of his pants as Damen flung back the covers for Laurent to crawl under. Damen was already naked, preferring to sleep unencumbered, and Laurent resumed his previous position, poised above Damen, a leg between Damen’s thighs, pressing into his straining cock. He moved against him slowly, unsure but needy, his own breath catching.

Damen drew his hands up Laurent’s body, his breath fluttering, eyes at half mast. Laurent felt it in every part of him, the adoring way Damen touched him. With so much tenderness. 

Careful of the bandage, Laurent let his touch wander over Damen’s firmly muscled chest, circling his dark, peaked nipples, tracing the ridges of his stomach, the breadth of his wide shoulders. Laurent’s cock ached, desperate for contact, for relief. 

Damen touched Laurent softly, light fingertips on his back, his sides, his stomach, hands curving around his buttocks, pulling them together. Laurent caught a moan before it escaped and was stunned to discover how close he was already. It was always this way when Damen touched him so delicately.

“Damen.” Broken.

“Kiss me.” 

Laurent kissed him, long and deep, losing himself in the soft brush of lips and tongues, the heat of Damen’s breath, the nip of teeth, the way kissing Damen made Laurent’s blood rush in his ears. Without realizing it they’d begun a simple dance, a shifting rhythm of hips against hips. Laurent reached down and wrapped his white fingers around Damen’s cock. Damen moaned into his mouth, unashamed, his hips stuttering up into Laurent’s hand. Laurent smiled and rolled his hips against Damen as he stroked, letting the pressure on his cock ripple through him. Damen rubbed at his entrance lazily and Laurent let his head fall, pressing his forehead into Damen’s shoulder. He stroked Damen slowly, squeezing at the tip, enjoying the slide of their skin together, smooth and warm, lost in a haze of pleasure.

Damen brought his hand to his lips and wet two fingers generously with saliva. He pressed into Laurent’s body slowly, one finger at a time. Instead of sliding in and out Damen merely pressed forward in rhythm, circling, whispering encouragement and grinning when he found the place within Laurent that he’d been searching for. Pleasure shocked through Laurent and he made a sound, choked and shuddering. His cheeks flamed but he didn’t care. He kissed Damen again, letting everything he couldn’t say fall from his lips. _I love you. I will always love you. I would do anything for you. Anything at all._

Laurent felt his release approach. He stroked Damen faster, pressing him down into the bed so he wouldn’t strain his wound. He could feel it as Damen started to crest over the edge, his cock throbbing in Laurent’s hand, his body wrenching with urgent need.

“Laurent.” Half cry, half moan. Damen slowed his ministrations, fingers circling inside of Laurent almost lazily. His free hand cupped Laurent’s cheek as they kissed, breathing each other’s breath. 

The decreased tempo sang through Laurent like a song and after a few more strokes he arched back, breathing Damen’s name as he came, warm and wet on Damen’s stomach and chest. 

Laurent didn’t let his rhythm falter, even as he shattered, pumping Damen until he felt him breaking open.

Damen roared his name, holding Laurent tight, his whole body locking down as he came, dousing himself and Laurent’s side in thick ropes of white. His breath was deep and fast. 

Laurent worked him through it, reveling in Damen’s abandon, how free he was with his body, his feelings. A heavy sense of responsibility descended on Laurent as he watched him. Damen’s heart was in his hands now, Laurent realized. He vowed to treat it tenderly.

After a long, quiet moment, “I love you.” Timid. Soft. He’d already admitted it to Nikandros. It was well past time he admitted it to Damen. It was time to be brave.

Damen startled, eyes fluttering in either pain or relief. It was difficult to tell. But then he smiled, so softly, and pulled Laurent into the sweetest kiss imaginable. “I love you, Laurent,” Damen whispered. “I love you so much.”

There was nothing to say to that. Laurent nestled into Damen, aligning their bodies, pressing his smile into the crook of Damen’s neck. He felt light shining in his veins, felt Damen’s strong arms around him, safe and secure. He couldn’t stop his grin, couldn’t stop the unruly way his heart was beating. For the first time in so, so long, Laurent felt whole. 

Maybe, just maybe, he did deserve this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two kill me! Damen is so soft and perfect I can't get enough of him loving Laurent. ;-) Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, I live for comments, lol!


End file.
